It's been what like 2 years !
by Newinstyle
Summary: What happens when the 5 leo rise decided to go to a public school were Devin and Gaby goes when they don't know that they even applied.  Guess what chapter 2's up right now  Read it.
1. Transfer students?

**I don't own taking 5 :(**

* * *

**Devin POV**

It's been like 2 years since that day.

I woke up in my room when the sun light hit my eye's. I remember when Danielle went with Scooter and the band. We still stay in contact but she rarely visits. I was in my room getting ready for school.

"What a sleepless night" I said. I didn't sleep at all last night. I just felt wide awake when I went to bed. Well there's school today and it's my 3 year and school. I got out of bed and started to get ready.

When I went down stairs I saw Gaby the eating breakfast there as usual. " Hey" I said. " well how'd you been" She said. " fine" I replied. I sat down and ate." well it's been like 2 years since the day we went with that crazy stunt right" I froze. She was right. She saw me froze and said "are you all right." " yeah I'm fine" I said. " Well lets go before we miss the school bus.

We left the house and walk to the bus stop. " Hey, Dev" She said. " what" I said. " Well do you think they'll come back" Gaby said." How should I know" I said "It's not like there come. There like a chance if Danielle comes and visit" I said. " Well do you think she'll come" she said. " I don't know" I replied. Then the bus came. We went on and sat in the middle row. " Hey" a girls said to her friend. " yeah whats up" the friend said. " I herd that the 5 Leo Rise is coming to town". the girl said. Now that got my attention.

" I never herd that there coming to play for the concert." the friend said. I notice that Gaby was listening too. " There not that's what surprise me. There here to visit someone." the girls said. Now then I froze so did Gaby.'Could it be possible, no it couldn't' I thought." They said that it was a surprise visit" the girls said.

" I'll tell you every thing in homeroom were at school" the girls said. We got off the bus. That conversation we eavesdropped on was still in my head going crazy. Then Gaby broke the silence." hey dev do you think it true that there coming" gaby said. She sounded surprised. " Well anyone could of made that up let not get are hopes up. We went inside the school. We went to our lockers witch are near each other. We grabbed out binder and fled to the meeting room were we do our meeting.

Kira was still the president off the school. **( Is that what she is )" **well come everyone for Monday's meeting" Kira said. She babbled on about something about decorating. My mind was some were else. ' Are they really coming' ' Is Danielle visiting or what '? I thought. "Well what do you guys think the prom theme should be" Kira said. ' were having a prom when " I thought

" Hey gabs when is the prom" I asked Gaby." You weren't listening right" " Thinking about what those girls said" Gabs said." yeah" I said " so when is it " I said " In 2 weeks " she said " ok " I said.

We exit the meeting and went to our class room. When we got there the homeroom teacher was there already.'wow' I thought ' she's never this early' We still had like 10 before classes start. Great gym first block what a day. So I decided to talk to Gabs. " hey gabs." I said " hm" she said. " well why is the homeroom teacher here so early. She rarely comes to see if everyone is in the class or even in school. " Well maybe she has something important to say." yeah" I said.

In about ten minutes every one was in the class." hey dev, gaby" said Lincoln " hey " we both said at the same time " I herd that they're come back but not to play isn't that suspicious" he said " Well we guess" we said together again.

Then the teacher got our attention by this big bang which almost broke by ear drum. " Listen up " she said " I'm Mrs. Bunner" she said " I have an announcement and I will say this one. " get it got it good" said. ' wow touchy ' I thought " We'll be having transfer student " she said " I think 5 if that's correct" Mrs. B said

OMG are school rarely get new student. One once in awhile BUT 5 wow. The whole class was shocked. " Wow 5 new student's " I said " yeah 5 hope there boy's " Gabs said. Then the bell rung. We got up and went to our next class gym. I think this class is Adventure section now. Yeah love that section. Gaby and I have all the same classes too. So lets got to gym.

* * *

**Everyones pov**

So we changed and entered the gym. After we did the warm up run and stretches the teacher or captain as i should say called us over. " all right " he said " now we would have a little competition you all will do the competition that you draw. So we all draw our competition. I was shocked as hell. " OMG I got climbing ropes" Devin said. " So do I " Gaby said and also every one else.

" Well I thought we would all have a little competition of climbing rope." the captain said. " As you can see you will have a number in the left corner. ' great round 1' I thought. I looked over at gabs and saw she's round 2. 'so were in different rounds' I thought. " As you can see those are your rounds so let have round one.

I walked up and there were like 20 ropes down and hanging right now. So 20 people were at each group. " I can do this " Devin said. " You can do it " I heard people say even my friends. We practice some couple of times.

I climb to the middle of the rope a couple of time. I would say I was good and fast if I say so my self. " Alright practice time is over" the captain said. " lets get into position. Oh did I mention we had to run to the ropes.

I was scared or nervous as hell. " ON YOUR MARKS GET SET GO!" the teacher said. We all sprinted off. all the contestants can here people rutting for them. I also her my friend saying "' You can do this DEVIN"'. I grabbed onto the rope and started climbing. There was someone in front of me and not to in front.

I pushed my self and was pacing my self to her pace. We were climbing and the same rate. ' Faster, Faster, Faster' I said. I went faster and rang the bell first. I got first place and slid down all the way. My friend were there to congregate me when I got down. I was really tired.

" Nice job dev" said my friends. " You did well" Gabs said.

* * *

**Time skip**

**

* * *

**

** No ones pov**

So school ended we were getting our things and heading towards the buses. " Hey dev we have aof home don't we" Gaby said " Yeah. Are the teachs trying to kill us or what" I said ( devin). " Well you do have a point" Gabs said. We got on the our bus.

They were talking about them again. You know who I'm talking about right. You guessed it the 5 leo rise coming back her to visit. It's been bugging me all day. " hey gabs lets listen what they have to say about the 5 leo rise coming into town." I said ( devin) "yeah I was wondering what peoples been thinking about" Gaby said.

So we listen " Hey Tristien did you hear that 5 leo rise is coming into our town. OUR TOWN" The girl said. " yeah I heard I hope we get to meet them again" The girl name tristien said. " I do hope we see them after 2 years." the girls said.

I hope I would hope to see Ritchie again. Also I could tell by the face Gaby was showing she wanted to see Mason again. This was out stop so we went off the bus into the house. When I was walking up the Driveway I saw this car. " Hey Gabs who car is this" I said ( devin) " I don't know who it is " I said ( Gaby).

We both walked into the house. When we entered we saw no one. " hey no one's here so how owned the car" Devin said. " I don't know it not like I know the person" Gabs said. " hey let get a drink in the kitchen" I said ( devin) " alright " said gabs

When we entered the kitchen we both froze we saw something we could never imagine.

* * *

**Hey this is IanXAmy and PercyXAnnabeth**

**Hoped you liked the story so far tell me by reviewing.**

**I'll up date soon I'm starting the second chapter right not after typing this. **

**Tell me when you want it updated.**

**See you soon. ( Tomorrow maybe if you review ) :) :0 **


	2. The shock!

Hey sorry about the wait been pretty busy with camp and all.

I don't own and characters or the movie hope you enjoy.

ITS BEEN WHAT LIKE 2 YEARS

**oh and if i didn't mention before there all like 16.**

* * *

/VVVVVVVVVVVV\

CHAPTER 2

$!$

Devin pov

We entered the kitchen our jaw dropped it was my parents. (AN: YOU THOUGHT WHO IT WAS BUT YOUR WRONG HA HA HA )

They were supposed to be like away for another 5 days on the mystery murder game. They must of gave up.

" Hey dad, mum what are you doing here" I said with a surprised voice. I was a little sad that there back. I liked it when I was alone.

" What a surprise to see you " said gabby. She had shock written all over her face.

" Well the case was very tough we caught the murderer right in front of our eye's it was quite surprising.

You wouldn't even guess who it was." said my mom. " It was the daughter of the guy who was murdered, who would of knew" my dad said.

" Wow" I said as I tried to so excited as in TRIED.

" well were going to my room " I said to my parents. " Well work on your homework them " my mom said

We went up stairs and went strait to my room. We both know what we wanted to talk about

what's going to happen tomorrow when the new students arrived.

I almost forgot we didn't tell you one thing the vice principle came to talk to us and said that

the new students had asked us to show them around the school. Its like

they know who we are. I had no idea who they were it couldn't be ….. no….. theres no such way it could be them.

You know what I'm saying, of course you do.

I hope that? " Well Gabbie lets get stait to the buissness " I said to her in the most serious tone I could ever have in my life you know.

" Okay so you know what the vice principle had wanted from us.

Those people talked like they actually wanted us to show them like they were so excited to have those

new student at this high school which is like a death trap to me." I said " It's like who would want to come here.

This school is already as worst than it is" I said I hada scowel on my face.

We had fan girls funning around this crap school for the past year.

There was this new kid who was extremley hot and sweet and also... WHOA

Im gettin way to carried awayhere. So he was carming and the girls where drooling over him. They were like wild cats scurring around.

" This is actually suspicious. Why would they ask us to show them around? It's like them wanted

us to show them around the school." Gabbie said. She right. In awanted us to show them around.

Here let me explain the new kids ask some person they know to show them around. Like I know anyone thats coming to

school. No cousins called saying there transfering to our school.

" So there could be one possiblity that those ' new kids' know us, do you think it them Gabbie. " The 5 leo rise "

I ask her in a worried be no way it could be them. Could there?

" hey Devon why don't I sleep over and well talk about it later lets just do our home worke

before we forget about that essay." said Gabbie she was right why dont we start on that know.

" Hey let me ask my mom about you stayin over so we can work together on that essay." I said

We go to the same school so it be fine.

* * *

SOME WHERE ELSE ' TOP SECRET PLACE'

'' so you think were ready to leave " said some one

" I dont know what about tomorrow, I don't like alot of attention

it gets me nervous and all you know man " the 2nd person said

" We'll just have to wait and see can for tomorrow dude" said the 1st person

" why can't It be tomorrow now" said the 2nd person

(AN I WOULD HAVE ENDED IT RIGHT THERE BUT THEN WHAT'S THE POINT IN READING IT SO CONTINUE)

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

Devon's (pov) (Point of veiw)

I woke up to see Gabbie on the air mattress that was on the ground. Yeah we had one of those sleep overs.

No we didn't stay up late that night. Why? Because it's a school night want 8 hours of sleep.

( AN For those who don't get 8 hours of sleep GET THEM )

Gabbie woke up right know so we better get ready.

" Hey lets go we have to see those new students today" I said.

" yeah, yeah I'm comin " said Gabbie. So after we went to the bathroom and change we went down stairs.

When we got there my mom was already making breakfeast. " hey good morning " She said

" good morning " We both said back.

We ate quickly as we can. We were so excited to see who were those mysterious people.

When we finish we put the plates away and walked to school.

" Hey Devon arn't you excited to see those people who are making such a comotion around school" Gabbie said.

" Can't wait it been driving me crazy, insain" I said. It was true I just couldn't stop thinking about them.

They wouldn't get out of this damn head on mine.

Then we saw Lincoln walking up to us." Hey " he said

sayin little words I see again. " so " i said

" Can't wait can you" said Lincoln. He's on my nerves already.

" No " I siply said. " so where on one word bases I see " he had said

" No" I said again. Damn one word he cought me. " Yeah I see" he said I growled at him.

" Hey calm down we need no fight " Gabbie said braking us up.

" so who do you think those lame new kids are" Lincoln said. "hey how do you know if there lame" I said to him

" I just do" he said back. " Didn't I say no fighting you guys are you even listening to me." Gabbie said

" yeah were listening to you anyway he said it " I said

" No I didn't" He said

" Yes you did

" No "

" Yes "

"NO "

" YES "

" STOP IT " Gabbie screamed. Wow didn't know she could.

" Alright we'll stop" I said

* * *

AT SCHOOL

(Devon pov)

Well we arrived at school and headed to the aditorium for the introduction for the new students.

We were all so excited to see who they were.

People were sayin like " hope there guys " " Hot one while your at it " " They must be special since there being introduce to everyone"

Know that one hit me. There showing the new student who they where to everyone.

They don't usually do that.

" Okay everyone settle down you all must be wondering who they marvalous student are. " the Principle said

"They came from LA." the principle said again. 'LA' you say

" Okay you can come out " he said agian

The girls broke out screaming. I couldn't beleve that 2 OF the 5 leo rise was her at are school.

The girls almost broke my ear drum. There was Ritchie and Mason at the middle of the stage. They were

looking for some thing . Then there eyes landed on us. ME and GABBIE.

They started to walke to the mike the first thing that said was " Hey Gabbie and Devon "

I almost fainted on the spot. Are they kidding my now will be eated by the fans.

I could see glare already looking at me. I gulped. Well good look on this year **Devon** .

* * *

**Well hoped you liked it and sorry for the long wait. **

**Those reviews made me come to my sensed.**

**Pleas give me ideas im all out and review that would be nice see you next time.**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
press the botton**

**V**


End file.
